Demand for higher quality has pressed manufacturers of mass produced articles, such as automotive vehicles, to employ automated manufacturing techniques that were unheard of when assembly line manufacturing was first conceived. Today, robotic equipment is used to assemble, weld, finish, gauge and test manufactured articles with a much higher degree of quality and precision than has been heretofore possible. Computer-aided manufacturing techniques allow designers to graphically conceptualize and design a new product on a computer workstation and the automated manufacturing process ensures that the design is faithfully carried out precisely according to specification. Machine vision is a key part of today's manufacturing environment. Machine vision systems are used in conjunction with computer-aided design systems and robotics to ensure high quality is achieved at the lowest practical cost.
Achieving high quality manufactured parts requires highly accurate, tightly calibrated machine vision sensors. Not only must a sensor have a suitable resolution to discern a manufactured feature of interest, the sensor must be accurately calibrated to a known frame of reference so that the feature of interest may be related to other features on the workpiece. Without accurate calibration, even the most sensitive, high resolution sensor will fail to produce high quality results.
In a typical manufacturing environment, there may be a plurality of different non-contact sensors, such as optical sensors, positioned at various predetermined locations within the manufacturing, gauging or testing station. The workpiece is placed at a predetermined, fixed location within the station, allowing various predetermined features of the workpiece to be examined by the sensors. Preferably, all of the sensors properly positioned and should be carefully calibrated with respect to some common fixed frame of reference, such as a common reference frame on the workpiece or at the workstation.
It is also envisioned that the non-contact sensors and their associated mounting structures may get bumped or jarred, thereby throwing the sensor out of alignment. From time to time, a sensor also needs to be replaced, almost certainly requiring reorienting and recalibrating. Thus, sensor positioning, alignment and calibration is a fact of life in the typical manufacturing environment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a quick and efficient technique for calibrating such non-contact sensors.